Stay in Bed, Rico
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: "Next time he woke up in the middle of the night hungry, he'd just stay in bed." Hunger coaxes Rico out of bed, causing him to review his certain experiences and attitudes. New title and summary! Rico-centric. No pairing.


Hey! I just made an account a few days ago, but I've followed Fanfiction for a while now! Alot of you know me as the anonymous reviewer, "Kristen"! I hope you enjoy this little oneshot (that can turn into a series of oneshots at any minute!) I came up with!

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If I owned PoM, I would be makin episodes, not on Fanfiction! Duh!**

*-KTKK-*

Rico tilted his head slightly. Ever so slightly. The scene he had just witnessed made him want to puke. He had just wanted to go and get a midnight snack, yet he woke up to this? He kept silently in the shadows, not really meaning to.

Rico was a penguin that liked to keep things simple; it was part of his nature. He didn't like to think about things too hard for too long. It was unnessisary. Why spend his prescious time memorizing useless dates and material that he would never use in life? The only thing he needed was his weapons. Those could... encourage... anyone to do anything. He liked the simpleness of an explosion. But at the same time, he liked the adrenaline rush that came with a good fight. The excitement flowing through his veins burned in an almost pleasurable way, and he never wanted it to end. All in all, he liked the simple things, with a dash of adventure here and there.

But he never, _never_, liked it when romance was added to his simple adventure.

As he watched the scene, he couldn't help but let out a low chuckle of amusement. It was _way_ too dramatic, and his gooey-mushy love sensitivity was temporarily forgotten. He snorted when he saw one figure slap the other. He came out of the shadows he was hiding in and and walked over to the refrigerator, ignoring the stares he got. A nice can of tuna would soothe his hunger.

"Rico?" a British accent asked. "How long have you been up?"

It wasn't a nervous voice, like a "hand caught in the cookie jar before dinner" tone. It was just curious. Genuinely curious.

Rico just grunted as a response to Private's question. He couldn't really respond with his twisted voice.

He really hated his voice sometimes. And his scar. He never wanted anyone to know his story. It wasn't like he could tell it anyway. But Skipper wouldn't trust him at all afterwards, Kowalski would be horrified, and Private... It would be too horific and bloody for the small penguin. Sometimes, he just felt like unloading, but always thought better of it. No one needed to know. His team trusted him. Why endanger that?

"Are you ok, Rico?" a deep voice asked.

Rico looked at Kowalski, shaking his head. Kowalski had a funny way of knowing when you were upset, he just had to be in the right mood. No science to distract him. Kowalski always knew what Rico was feeling, though the scientist himself was hard to understand. It was _not_ fair in the slightest bit; Kowalski could read him like a book (theoretically, of course; Kowalski still didn't know how to actually read), but he himself didn't know what the scientist was thinking. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know, with all the science and what not. He flinched in the slight pain that thinking brought on. He had a slight headache, one that he always got when he woke up at night.

"Why don't you join us?" Private asked, jarring him out of his thoughts. "Skippah always let's us sleep in on Sunday mornings, plus there's a Lady Bella marathon on."

The Mohawk-ed penguin scoffed at the TV show. The girl smacked the man again, tears running down her face. The male pushed their lips together in a fierce kiss. He shook his head, finishing his tuna and crawling back into bed, barely noticing the dim glow of the TV.

Next time he woke up in the middle of the night hungry, he'd just stay in bed.

*-KTKK-*

Well? What did ya think? I know it's short, but I wanted it to be!

If you want this to be like a multi-chapter thing with different little "drabbles" that I come up with, I'm cool with that. But I warn you, updates are rare and far apart, so you have to be patient! But I'll try and make up for that by making it awesome!

Oranges and smiles!

*-KTKK-*


End file.
